Nightmares and Dreams
by Freedom Rider 20
Summary: After watching a horror movie Alyne begins to have horrible nighmares about it, driving both her parents crazy, will Sly and Carmelita be able to get rid of these nightmares from Alynes mind ,read the story to find out rated K to be safe
1. To the Movies

_Here it is another Sly cooper story but this one takes place soon after reborn and the old days of Sly Cooper I hope its enjoyable to all readers out there._

It all started out in the home of Sly Cooper, where we find Sly with his wife Carmelita and their 5-year-old twins, as they gather around in the living room looking at the newspaper ads to see what to do for their family night, but the trouble was that they could not decide which event was better.

"You know honey we could join our moms and Dimitri in Hawaii, for that big luau they keep talking about" Carmelita suggested ,Sly on the other hand replies to this saying "I would, if Dimitri hadn't taken **my** passport to go to Hawaii ,without telling me first ,and left me a note that says "I'll bring it back later bro ,little heart Dimitri."

Carmelita then suggests "ok how about spending the day with Bentley and Penelope , the kids can even have a playdate with Patty while we and Bentley and Penelope-" only for Sly to interrupt her, then reply back to her in an emotionless state, saying "we can't because Bentley and his family are attending a space trace nerd convention ,and he says that he nor his family will be back until next month" ,making Carmelita give out a groan of disbelief after hearing this from Sly.

Suddenly Vincent brings up a suggestion saying "I have an idea dad, let's go see a movie we never did that before, come on can we?" Sly who was unsure if it was a good idea ,only answered him saying "only if its OK with you mom kiddo" to which both Vincent and Sly both turn to Carmelita to see if she approves ,only for her to reply "I don't see why not, sure " hearing this made Vincent jump for joy.

The little orange fox boy then shows them which movie he wants to see after being asked what he wanted to see, saying "oh I know how about this one 'come see the name in laughter from the hereafter ,in the light horror film Spiderblood in theatres now' what do you think, can we see it huh can we?"

However his parents disapproved of it ,as Sly said to him "you know your sister is not mature enough for those kinds of movies ,come to think you aren't old enough to see it either young man" ,and when Vincent tried to make his parents change their minds, their minds were made up when Carmelita says "end of discussion young man, no Spiderblood" making her word final.

After Being a good parent ,Sly then decided what movie to watch , saying"hey heres one, how about watching this one 'False Truths, all secrets revealed in lies'," only for Carmelita to reply to that ,saying "really Sly your just as bad at picking movies as Vincent ,let me try" before taking the paper from him and looking at the page.

"Here is a perfect one 'fun in the woods with Jamie and the Sandersons, the best movie for the whole family"Carmelita says, after finding a good movie for her family to see ,she then looks at her kids, and says to them "hear that kids, this movie is perfectly safe for us, that means we can go see it ,isn't that great?" in a cheery tone while showing her kids the movie she picked.

"Yeah yeah I wanna see it mommy ,let's go let's go" Alyne says being as cheery as usual, then Sly then picks her up and carries her on his shoulders, saying to her "sure sweetie we can, but first we gotta get dressed first ok?" ,only for Alyne to agree and let herself be carried up to her room by her father ,while Vincent just follows afterwards thinking to himself "yeah I guess this is better than nothing."

* * *

After getting dressed the whole family arrived at the movie theatre ,where we see a whole ticket line that reaches just 4 feet from them, however it did not stop Sly nor his family as they got to the back of the line, and began to wait.

And after a few more minutes they where almost the next ones in line for tickets, and as they reach the front Sly then turns to the kids, telling them "alright kids when we go inside ,I want you guys to keep quiet while the movie starts ,but when there are parts people cheer at, I give you permission to do so" as he comes up to the line ,to give the ticket vender his money.

But when Sly gave the vendor his money, the vendor says to him "here you go sir ,4 tickets for the movie SpiderBlood I hope you enjoy the show folks" ,only for Sly to realize this after he says "oh don't worry we wi-, wait what?" Sly says taking a look back at his ticket, only to realize he mistakenly bought 4 for SpiderBlood ,saying "oh no this is a mistake sorry, you see I meant to buy tickets for the movie Jamie and the Sandersons."

"Tough luck pal you should've gone to the line over there" the vender said ,pointing to another ticket booth across from the one Sly was on ,and as it turns out all the tickets for Jamie and the Sandersons were sold out ,making Sly say to his family in a worried tone "well honey, kids, change of plans looks like we're watching SpiderBlood after all ,he he" while Carmelita glares at him with a look of terror in her eyes.

**Well that was the first chapter for you I hope you enjoyed it and for those who truly do please leave a comment or two and I promise Ill update an even better chapter**


	2. Snacks and Spiderblood

After the mixup that Sly was held responsible for by Carmelita ,Sly tries to make Carmelita see the bright side of his mistake, saying "aw honey don't think of me buying the wrong ticket as a bad idea, I mean I did hear that the guy who made this got two thumbs up for this movie, from the Turner Brothers themselves" however Carmelita didn't think the same thing as him ,instead she replies "obviously they were possibly sticking them up their noses at it" ,making Sly hang in head in failure to convince his wife that there was a bright side to getting the wrong ticket, which for her case there was no bright side.

But however after seeing his kids curious about what their parents where talking about ,he then bends down to their level ,and explains to them "alright kids before we go inside to see this movie, I want you both to know that there is no need to be scared, because it's just a movie ,and nothing in a movie can affect you in real life OK?" getting the kids attention ,as they reply "yes daddy."

Next after explaining that his kids that they have nothing to fear, Sly then pulls out money from his hat ,and gives both Vincent and Alyne each a ten-dollar bill, telling them " alright kids while me and mommy find our seats, why don't you two go to the snack table and get yourselves some snacks ,and Vincent remember keep an eye on Alyne, just because your twins doesnt mean that your both identical from each other got it, now go get yourselves some goods and meet us in the theatre when your done ok?"

After agreeing to their father's wish ,the little rascals then made their way to the snack bar ,and when they got their they stare in amazement at the choices of food they were given ,the stands had nachos ,popcorn ,candy(all kinds), pizza, hotdogs,soda, and even salted chips, to Vincent he just thought of it as his own personal heaven, and to Alyne it was like her own personal park where everything was made of candy (familiar?)

And while the two where stuck in their fantasies, in reality there happened to be a short line of angry people telling them to stop holding up the line, and buy something ,however the two where busy in their little fantasies to listen, then the guy in the stands decided to do something about it, by talking to the two in the nicest way possible ,snapping them out of their fantasies saying"excuse me, what can I do for you children ,is there anything you want to buy, or are you going to let the nice people have a turn?"

Returning back to reality Vincent quickly answers the man, by pulling out his money, and saying "oh yeah I'll have one large bag of popcorn ,2 butterfinger candy bars ,and a pepperoni pizza slice please" as he gives the man his money to the man as he says"that makes your total $8.30, thank you and your change is $1.70, what about you little girl?" turning to the little racoon girl ,after he is finished with Vincent's purchase.

"Lets see oh can I have one large cup of Pepsi soda please ,oh and a bag of gushers, and a hot dog too please?" Alyne said pointing to the food she wanted ,and after the man in the stands places the food on the counter, he says "and your total little lady is $5.00" and after Alyne pays for it, she asks the man "all I have is a ten-dollar bill ,how am I going to make it into five?" holding it up to the man on the counter in a curious manner ,as he takes it up from her ,and replies "and your change will be $5.00, and I hope you two enjoy your movie" not even listening to what Alyne said earlier, but no matter they got their food ,and returned to the screening room where their parents where waiting for them.

* * *

In the screening room we then see Sly and Carmelita in their suggestive seats ,waiting for the movie to start, giving Sly a chance to make up for his mistake earlier, explaining to Carmelita "come on honey it's not so bad ,I mean we used to watch scary movies when we were dating, and you even enjoyed watching them with me" ,however Carmelita again replies "that was before we had kids ,aren't you even worried?" only for Sly to reply, saying "me no don't worry, I told them it is all just a movie remember ,they will be perfectly fine, nothing is gonna happen they'll take my advice you'll see" assuring his wife that there was no problom whatsoever, "I hope your right" Carmelita said still worried that something may go wrong.

That's when Vincent and Alyne meet up with their parents and sit in seats beside them, with the food they ordered in their little hands, "Alyne sweetie why don't you sit next to mommy ,so she can help you with your drink ,that soda looks too big for you to finish, and Vincent you set beside daddy so he can help you with that popcorn ok?" Carmelita asks the two, and like that they agree easily ,so now they sit in a pattern that went like this Sly, Vincent ,Carmelita, and Alyne.

"Now isn't this better?" Carmelita askes the two in a heart warming voice, as Alyne and Vincent both reply "yes mommy", and then that's when the lights go off ,and the announcer on the overhead begins to speak saying "attention all viewers, we are no ready to begin the movie, remember there is no talking inside the movies and no texting while the movie is showing, and please no moving around out of your seat while the movie is playing, god I get so sick of that ,anyways just sit back and enjoy the movie thank you."

With all that said, the movie began with its usual logo that said Turner Brothers pictures presents ,and then they present the title that reads Jim Gordon's SpiderBlood ,to which after seeing the title Sly said silently"alright Jim Gordon, lets see what you got "and then we see Alyne staring at the title ,and she nervously said to herself silently "t-theres nothing to be afraid of, i-its like daddy says it's just a movie" as she starts to take a sip of her drink, before giving it to Carmelita.

And soon about 15 minutes later, we now see a scene in the movie where a gothic rat like girl all in black, is talking to a bat like person with green colored eyes , pale brown fur ,and fangs, with clothing that consist of a black and white striped tuxedo,with shiny black shoes ,a red t-shirt ,and a purple and yellow striped snake-like tie ,as she says"please you must help the Maryland deers ,before Orthro Parrot scars them for life I beg of you!"

"Sure thing my dear but first you gotta say my name 3 times in order for me to help you kid ,and I can't tell you so you've gotta guess, here's a hint start with an eight legged animal name ,and the stuff that comes out of you when you get cut, then put it together" the bat like person says ,and while the rat like person was trying to guess the person's name, we now see Sly and Carmelita paying close attention to the movie, while Vincent was staring excitedly at it ,and Alyne stares at it with a bit of fear in her eyes ,trying to warn the girl in the movie under her breath"no dont say it its a trick."

But however the rat like girl soon discovered what his name was, and said "Spiderblood your name is Spiderblood?" soon the bat like creature replies "thats ,right now say it once more come on, I promise just one more and we have a deal",with tension building up the rat girl had no other choice seeing two suffering deers in the next room ,she had to say it again like this"Spiderblood."

That's when the fun began when Spiderblood begins his end of the bargain saying "its partytime!" ,then thats when we see another scene in the movie where we see a parrot like business man Orthro ,reading a book of the dead, almost getting the two deer like people who were ghosts under his control, when suddenly a crash was heard , suddenly out of a pool table on the left side of the room, out rose Spiderblood covering his face and body with his wings ,as people in the movie started to surround him.

Alyne while watching this whole tension ,started to repeat to herself quietly "it's just a movie ,it's just a movie, it's just a movie " when suddenly Spiderblood began to say in a smooth tone "hello ladies and gentlemen, who is ready to" and as he begins to show himself ,he then shouts "PARTY!" ,making the people in the movie and some in the screening room scream in fright, but Vincent however was surprised by this ,that he said "whoa awesome!" ,while Sly and Carmelita both became a little jumpy seeing that scene, but regained conciousness afterwards.

But Alyne on the other hand when she saw this traumatizing scene ,she began to jump out of her seat ,completely scared out of her mind, she began to scream so loud, that her little heart just couldn't take the mere sight of what she saw ,as we hear her scream"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!"

**And here is our second chapter of the story and poor Alyne what will happen now find out in the next chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it and if you do please let me know how you like it and I promise I will upload the next chapter soon**


	3. The Nightmare begins

Later that night after returning home from the movie ,everyone in the Cooper household where all sound asleep in their individual rooms.

We then enter Alyne's room where we see her fast asleep in bed, and beside her was an orange stuffed fox plush toy that she was cuddling onto ,while she slips into dreamland.

Inside Alyne's head she was dreaming about the Paris bank of gold bricks all was quiet there, until we hear a big explosion occur ,only to see that the banks gold safe was on the floor with black stains covering around it, and all that was left was a huge hole that revealed mountains and mountains of gold bricks ,but who caused this explosion why it's none other than Alyne Cooper of course.

And after robbing at least 15 or more gold bricks from the vault ,Alyne made a quick getaway after throwing down a smoke bomb with one hand, and escaping from the backdoor ,and by then things where going his way nothing could stop her ,now when suddenly right when she was about to reach the safe house and reunite with her own gang ,something out of the ordinary happened when a mysterious door appeared in front of her.

Due to Alyne's curiosity she could not resist reaching the knob to open it ,and what was inside happened to be a white python with red spots who slithered out the door toward Alyne, however Alyne was not frightened a bit when she saw it, as she said"hm you don't scare me ,your dealing with the master thief Alyne Cooper of the Cooper gang, and as long as I have Sparky by my side I know I'm safe" Sparky the name Alyne gave her stuffed fox ,and in her dreams at times he is real and willing to protect her little mistress.

But this time however as we see Sparky try to prepare to fight the reptile ,he soon has second thoughts saying nervously"I-I'm not sure I want to be here Alyne ,I don't think this is just any ordinary snake" Alyne again was curious ,so she asked her stuffed imaginary friend in front of her "it isn't ,t-t-then that means" and before she can finish, the snake gave the two a sinister grin ,before transforming itself into a bat like creäture that was very familiar to Alyne as she says "It's Spiderblood!"

"Thats right little Alyne it is I SpiderBlood ,and since I'm here for a party I say lets party!" Spiderblood says, as he snaps his fingers making a giant pair of hedge clippers appear ,then he prepares to use it on the now frightened duo ,causing the two to hug each other and scream ,as Spiderblood prepared to attack the defenseless girl and her stuffed fox ,but right before he could Alyne suddenly wakes up from her dream, now she was back in her room safe and sound with her stuffed fox.

But that was what she thought when she woke up, because when she did so she looked around her room, and what she saw where all her toys becoming monster forms at night, with burning red eyes, and empty stomachs hungry for only one thing little raccoons ,and in conclusion Alyne simply whispers to her toy "we're not safe here Sparky ,come on let's go to Mommy and Daddy's room, they'll protect us" as she got out of bed and walked out of her room quietly and into her parents room.

As she made her way into her parents room ,she then silently crawled up their bed under their sheets ,trying to get to the head of their bed ,while getting up there however she ends up waking up her own father partly ,as he asks tiredly "huh who who's there, wha who is that?" only for Alyne to appear on the head of the bed ,and answer "its me daddy."

Hearing her voice Sly then wakes up ,and sees Alyne right inbetween him and Carmelita ,and says "Alyne what are you doing in our bed? ,You should be in your own bed in your room, do you want me to take you back?" however the answer he heard wasn't what he was expecting to hear from her, as she said "no" "no what do you mean no, why not?" Sly asks little Alyne shocked to hear such cowardness from her daughter, as she answers her father saying "SpiderBlood will get me" cuddling up to the pillow on her parents bed.

Carmelita who also was awakened thanks to Alyne half tired asks Sly "oh whats going on Sly ,why is Alyne in our bed?" only for Sly to reply "sorry honey Alyne had a nightmare,and now she wants to sleep with us" hearing this from Sly, she replies angrily"oh I told you we shouldn't have watched that wretched Spiderblood movie ,now look what happened?" however with Alyne now asleep in their bed ,Carmelita had a change of heart as she said "aw what the heck ,let her sleep with us Sly I mean look how cute she is ,sleeping on our bed" as she strokes Alyne's dark blue hair.

"Well alright well good night everybody" Sly announces, as he, Carmelita ,and Alyne go back to sleep ,but it did not last very long, for when each time a minute passes ,Alyne would either toss ,turn, talk crazy stuff in her sleep ,or take up most of the blanket from either her father or mothers side of the bed ,and cause her parents to lose either lack of sleep, or something warm to cover them.

And this keeps up until the sun rose, when Alyne woke up for breakfast she finds her parents still in their pajamas ,and looking like senior citizens but without the cane or crotch to help them walk ,"good morning mommy, daddy " Sly was left to answer her ,saying "morning Alyne how did you sleep last night?" only for Alyne to reply to them " I slept great ,thank you for asking what about you two?", only for Carmelita to answer her ,saying "oh we slept just fine ,we just need time to wake up that's all" hiding how she really feels from her ,as she adds in "hey why don't you go to your room and play ,and I'll have breakfast ready soon ok" only for Alyne to do so gladly, while Carmelita layed herself onto the dining room table trying to get some extra sleep.

Vincent who came down for breakfast after Alyne left for her room, greets his parents and sits down for breakfast ,and when he saw his mom asleep on the table , he asks his father "why is mommy asleep on the table daddy?" as he points at her, only for Sly to answer him saying "your sister had a nightmare about the guy in the movie we saw, and she thought she could be safe by sleeping with us" ,then Sly realises Vincent awake and ready for action like his sister, and asks him "hey you saw the same movie we did ,how come you weren't scared by it?" wondering how he survived a scary movie.

Only for Vincent to just shrug his shoulders and nod his head in response, after doing so he then stands back up and goes to the cupboard to get a bowl ,and decides to have cereal for breakfast instead ,Sly who was just confused by Vincent's attitude ,just thought to himself "what kind of crazy stuff are kids into nowadays?", before he decides to get up as well and brew up some coffee for him and his sleeping wife, so they can continue the rest of the day ,and hope that he can think of something to try and help Alyne through her nightmare.

**And here is chapter 3 I hope you found this appealing hopefully and for those of you wondering yes Carmelita will be fine after she gets some well earned rest and if you have a liking to this story send me a review and I promise next chapter will be more interesting**


	4. Sly's trick

After what happened that morning, Sly and Carmelita tried to think up a way to try to keep little Alyne from having another nightmare, so they could get some good night sleep ,then after thinking for 20 more minutes ,Sly come up with a plan that is certified to work.

Later that night Sly put his plan into action, starting by talking to Alyne before she went to bed ,asking her "so my little thief are we ready to get some shut-eye for tomorrow?" only for Alyne to reply" a little ,but daddy what if SpiderBlood comes back, and-" that's when Sly asks her "your still scared of that over sized bat Alyne ?,I'm shocked young lady ,you know master thieves are not scared of anything other than the law."

"I can't help it daddy ,he looked like he was real to me even when I go to sleep"Alyne said ,as she covers herself with her own blankets, only for Sly to smile at his frightened little girl and have a change of heart ,kindly explaining to her as he gently removes the covers from over her "aw Alyne, I know how you fell, when I was a kid I had trouble going to sleep because of nightmares too ,but you know what my dad told me?"

"What daddy" Alyne asks curiously as she sits up on her bed, listening to what her dead grandfather had said to her father ,as Sly said "when I had nightmares he used to tell me this line that would help get rid of them, and get me get to sleep, and it goes something like this 'this is my dream and I want you to move out!' and the nightmare would easily surrender ,but if it doest try repeating it again and again ,until that nightmare is as dead as dust."

"Really?" Alyne asks as he replies happily "that's right ,if it worked for me then I'm sure it will work for you" smiling at her ,as he adds in "now get some sleep sweetie" kissing her on the forehead afterwards, as he left the room saying "good night my thief princess" , that's when Alyne went to sleep feeling safe now that she knows what to do.

In her dream Alyne was having a tea party in what looks like Wonderland ,but instead the Mad Hatter happened to be a blue teddy bear with his hat ,and the March Hare was an orange rabbit with a red bow tie but the two where alive, and unlike the original ones they where less insane and more nicer ,and all the background was pink ,with everything around it like flowers and trees being either made or taste like candy.

And Alyne was the host of it all ,as she says to her guest "so how are we enjoying the tea party guys ,help yourselves to a cookie if you want their chocolate chip flavored?" as she grabs on herself ,and eats it adding in "they are super chocolatey ,and the go better with cream" as she dunks her now newly shaped moon cookie in cream, and finished eating it ,then she reaches for a branch above her with her cane ,and cuts off a piece of it and catches it right at the palm of her hands.

After doing so she takes a bite out of it ,and asks her two guests "I also have vanilla flavored branches if you want" with her mouth full ,then another voice was heard from a person in a black hood ,as it said "yes I would like some ,and while you're at it how about some of your blood to go with it" coming from the far end of the other side of the table, as it just sits there.

"Hey who are you ,how did you get into my tea party?" Alyne asks the figure ,only to show himself to be the one and only SpiderBlood ,who says "why Alyne are you always so foolish, that you can't see past my disguises?" and when Alyne sees him ,she says to him" SpiderBlood? your weren't invited to this tea party" ,only for SpiderBlood to reply to this saying "oh and whats a brat like you going to do about that?"

Thats when she begins to say what her father taught her to say, by saying "well guess what this is my dream ,and I want you to move out" but SpiderBlood was still in it, as he asks "but why I enjoy tea parties ?,and no one is keeping me from it" only for Alyne to reply back "because this is my dream, and I want you to move out."

However SpiderBlood just stood there floating as he said "is that all you can say little raccoon ,surely you're not that stupid?" still Alyne kept saying it, but this time clearer than before ,as she says" this is **my **dream, and I want **you **to move out!" however Spiderblood didn't go anywhere ,instead he just plays with Alyne a little more, as he says "aw Alyne is that so, well if it is **your **dream, then how come I'm still here?" Alyne soon felt some of her courage fade away ,making her ask herself" I-I dont understand ,saying that worked for daddy and his nightmares why not SpiderBlood?"

"Come on you have to be serious here,I was dreamt up by you,and since that's the case ,here I can't be dreamt away no matter what silly method you try ,cause I am invincible!" Spiderblood says as he transforms himself into a giant worm like creäture with purple skin ,as he charges at the now frozen Alyne ,preparing to eat her, but when he almost got to her, thats when she woke up more frieghtened than ever.

And once again she decides to go into her parents room again, seeing how her father's advice didn't work at all ,and when she arrived she did what she did before ,but this time she woke up a well rested Carmelita ,who then noticed Alyne at the head of the bed ,asking her "aw Alyne did you have that nightmare about SpiderBlood again?" making the little Racoon nod.

"W-What again Alyne ,what happened to that trick I showed you" Sly asked after waking up to Alyne in their bed again, with a tired look on his face ,only for Alyne to reply shamefully "it didnt work daddy, he didnt go away and I said it about 3 times" after hearing this ,Sly then turns to Carmelita and asks her "so now what do we do?", only for her to reply the same thing saying "aw let her sleep here Sly, look how cute she is on our bed ,and as for you Sly Cooper, we are going to talk about this in the morning" changing her attitute toward Sly ,as she gave him a horrible look.

And Alyne who paid no attention to this snuggled up to her mother ,and said "good night mommy ,good night daddy" before going to bed ,and after her parents said their goodnights to her they soon fell asleep as well, however this time now Sly wasnt getting any sleep after 12:00, because of Alyne either kicking him off the bed ,or hitting him with her striped tail as she says in her sleep "go away spiderblood go away", leaving Sly no choice but to sleep on the cold floor.

**And here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and if you want please review what you think of it and I promise in the next chapter I will make it better.**


	5. Carmelita's Story

The next day we now find Sly at the breakfast table asleep on is breakfast plate face first ,and when Vincent and Alyne both come down for breakfast, they notice this and Vincent asks "mom how come dad has his face on a plate of eggs and bacon?"

Hearing her son ask this she then notices Sly in the condition of his face placed onto his breakfast, and answered "oh yes your father tried to help Alyne get to sleep last night, with a little quote nobody today uses, due to it being cliché when will he learn?", then Alyne holds back a giggle at her fathers condition and says to herself "silly daddy."

"Hey Alyne watch this" Vincent whispers to Alyne ,after his mom leaves the room for a second ,as he lifts up Sly's sleepy head revealing his face to be covered with breakfast food, eggs in his eyes for example and bacon covering his mouth, Vincent then moves the empty plate out-of-the-way ,and carefully moves in a mug of hot coffee in its place, then after doing so he puts his father's head back in place on the mug, and after doing so Sly then was awakened by the hot coffee burning his furry nose and top lip so bad ,the he woke up screaming "Gah it burns! ,why are you trying to do burn my face off Camrelita?" as the eggs and bacon fly off his face, while he tries to get what remains of the coffee on his face.

While doing so Vincent and Alyne both laugh at their father's misfortune ,and Carmelita who returned to the kitchen with her own mug of coffee, noticing this says to him "oh Sly good your awake, I hope the hot coffee Vincent put you in keeps it that way" signaling Vincent that she knew about the trick he pulled on his father, making him wonder how she knew in the first place.

"Vincent what the heck ,you just burned my face, you are in big trouble young man!" Sly yelled at Vincent harshly as the young fox stands there frightened by his father, causing Alyne to laugh at her brother getting scolded at, then Sly turned to Alyne and yelled at her too "and what in the world is so funny young lady ,after I let you sleep in our bed is this how you repay me, a half tired guy who has to put up with this huh do you?"

This made Alyne so frightened of her father that she even started to shed tears from her eyes, causing Sly to snap out of it and calm his daughter down before she could start crying, "oh Alyne I'm sorry it's just that daddy didn't get enough sleep last night " he said, as he comforts her then Carmelita steps in saying "and when he doesn't get enough sleep ,he tends to get angry, which would not have happened if a certain little girl didn't get nightmares from a certain scary movie, that a certain someone mistakenly got tickets for us to and made us see."

"Well Carmelita our daughter would not have gotten nightmares from that movie ,if a certain someone had encouraged them believe me when I told them it was just a movie" Sly says to Carmelita ,as he drinks what remains of the coffee that he spilled ,as he did so Alyne and Vincent just stare at each confused at what their parents where talking about.

Later the next night while putting Alyne to bed, Carmelita was sitting beside her holding up a book as she says to her daughter "now sweetie I want you to pay attention while I read you this wonderful story OK?" ,only for Alyne to respond by nodding ,as Carmelita began saying "alright here we go get relaxed now amore" as Alyne gets in a relaxing pose .

Carmelita then began to read saying "alright here we go _This is the story about a young beautiful princess who lived in a ginormous kingdom, with a lot of subjects at her hands and feet ,knights who admire her beauty ,and a loyal squire who is leader of those knights would compliment on her beauty night and day, but although she had all this the princess was not happy._

_The reason why she was not happy was because she wanted a prince to rule by her side, so to make her happy the squire hosts a royal ball to find the right man for the princess to marry, and every male from the kingdom were invited who were willing to cheer the princess up, no matter what ,and when the night came that's when the party commenced._

At that point that's when Alyne began to fall asleep , then began to dream about the story her mother was telling her, and in that dream she was the princess who was sitting in her throne minding her own business ,when suddenly her squire who was really Dimitri says to her "your majesty the guests have arrived, may I present them to you?" only for Alyne to reply proudly "certainly lets see them."

As they were presented in the princess's chamber,they each were presented by name and by title, however Alyne was not interested in any one of the men presented to her ,that is when suddenly when she saw the last prince who was really her best friend Chito ,who says to her "your majesty would you do me the honor of dancing with me?", ony for Alyne to say in glee "oh yes sweet prince I would."

Then as she got off her throne she then begins to dance with the young man all through the throne room, right then Alyne says to Dimitri the squire " squire I have made up my mind, I choose this prince tp be with me can he can he please?" jumping up and down as if she had hiccups ,and right then that's when Dimitri replies "you heard her folks, she made up her mind and has chosen a prince", making everyone cheer for her after all it is her dream.

"Good choice you could not have chosen a better guy" Chito says ,as he begins to show her a wicked grin, and then when all the room was empty that's when the prince she choose turned himself into you guessed it Spiderblood ,and the throne room before them began changing as well into a dark cathedral ,and after it became this way Spiderblood in groom clothing, asked the now frightened raccoon girl "shall we my bride?" holding a hand out to her.

Then as see we Alyne now in a bride's dress being dragged toward the Spiderblood groom, as her hand began to extend out to his forcefully no matter how hard she tried to struggle free to get away from him ,and there was nothing she could do but let herself be taken in by this maniac ,and soon that's when Spiderblood says "soon my Alyne, I will finally get you in my grasp for good" and then it all goes black.

**That,s all for this chapter folks and I hope you enjoy it hope it's not as bad as it looks and if you want to tell me in your review what you think of this chapter and I promise in the next chapter it will be even more better than before.**


	6. Making it Worse

Outside of the dream we now see Alyne squirming in her bed, while she shouts in her sleep saying "no-no Spiderblood Spiderblood don't get meeeeeeeee!", that is when she woke up from yet another nightmare, only to find herself all alone ,and like before decides to once again go to her parents room.

And this time when she crawls up to the head of their bed again ,she wakes up her father who said to her when she was seen " Alyne, what the not again go sleep in your own bed please" half asleep, then Carmelita once again replies to her husband when she woke up to Alyne, saying "aw now Sly really don't be such a sourpuss, of course she can stay just look how-" however Sly interrupts her, and finishes up what she was about to say replying "cute she is ,I know well I guess she can stay" as he pats her on the head.

"I thought reading her a story would do us some good" Carmelita said after Alyne went to sleep ,only for Sly to reply to her "don't beat yourself up Carmelita, we both tried our best I guess there's only one thing we can do ,but let's do it in the morning because now I'm tired" as he lays back into bed ,as did Carmelita to try and get some sleep, even if it meant dealing with Alyne and her turning and kicking.

Later the next day we now find Alyne and Vincent both at the table eating cereal ,then in comes their parents who look like they had headaches ,sitting down at the table Sly then talks to Alyne ,saying "Alyne we need to talk about what you're doing" only for Alyne to reply "eating cereal?", then Carmelita answers for Sly calmly saying "no honey ,he means sleeping in our bed everynight" Alyne who hears this, asks them "you don't want Spiderblood to get me do you?"

"Oh no no we don't mean it like that, you see we don't mind you sleeping with us ,but you have to understand that mommy and I uh, well..." Sly tries to explain but apparently the only thing he could think up was nothing ,and then that's when someone came into the Cooper family home, who happened to be Sly's hippo friend Murray ,who said to the Coopers as he came in "hey guys hows it been ,the Murray is aching to know" making Sly's kids run up to him and hug him shouting "Murray!"

After they do so ,Murray begins to turn his attention to the kids, as he says" hey kids whats up ,what where you guys talking about?" that's when Vincent answers Murray saying "scary movies", and out of nowhere Murray easily gets excited, and says "riotous I just love watching scary movies, as long as it's with Sly and Bentley " making the kids and Sly and Carmelita laugh.

"Which movie are you talking about, is it the one about the sick koala guy who makes people die through his unsolvable puzzles, while telling them what to do through a puppet, or the one about this Jackal with a burnt face named Teddy Ruber, who kills people in their dreams, or how about this one where there's this old crow ,who used magic to possess a toy pig and attacks this mom and her kid like crazy?" Murray says, naming tons of scary horror movies ,unknown of what he's doing to the frightened Alyne, as she sulks to the ground very slowly not wanting to hear anymore.

Then Carmelita stops him as she corrects him saying "actually ,it's not the scary movies in general Murray it's what they cause" while she walks over to her frightened little girl and picks her up off the ground cuddling her on her chest ,and when Murray figures out what Carmelita was trying to tell him ,that's when Murray went from excited to completely surprised, realizing what he did "oh nightmares ,the kids are having nightmares about a scary movie, and I was talking about scary movies to the kids ,that means they'll have more nightmares ,oh and I just said the word nightmare 4 times gah what have I done!"

"Whoa calm down Murray it just slipped that's all" Sly says comforting his very large friend ,after Murray went berserk ,while Sly was doing so Murray realises Vincent was still in front of the two, "hey Sly how come Vincent is still standing there, after saying uh.. you know?" Murray asks ,only for Sly to answer saying "obviously Vincent can handle scary movies, but Alyne cant" clearing things up for Murray.

"What is with kids nowadays when theyre older?" Murray asks Sly ,only for him to answer back "I wish I knew Murray, by the way how are Bentley and his family doing at that space trace convention?", that's when Murray replies to his question saying "oh yeah he Penelope and their kid plan to stay there a little longer ,why ask" but before Sly could answer again, Carmelita interrupts the two saying "ahem were getting off subject here, what about Alyne?"

Getting Back on subject Sly just replies "oh yeah Alyne's nightmare yeah, almost forgot sorry ,um Alyne you would not mind playing in the next room while daddy has a talk with Murray do you?" ,"Alright daddy " Alyne answers as she goes into the next room, then the conversation began.

* * *

That afternoon the gang where thinking of ways to help out Alyne with her nightmare, we start by hearing Carmelita ask "so anyone have any ideas how we can help Alyne?", to which Sly gives out a suggestion saying "well I could check up on her now and then, just to see if she's OK" followed by Vincent's suggestion ,saying"well Alyne could sleep in my room if she wants I don't mind really."

"No you guys have to do anything, its my fault for opening my big mouth about scary movies ,if anyone is gonna cure Alyne from her nightmares its me"Murray says actually taking responsibility for what he did ,however Carmelita who heard this replays" well I'm impressed you want to help Murray, but how exactly are you going to help Alyne with her nightmares?"

Murray who thought about it said" well I was hoping since my racing career isn't going anywhere for a while, I was hoping I could sleepover in her room?" seeing how they have no other choice Carmelita answers him "alright ,but I'm not sure that sleeping with Alyne in her room will help her get over her nightmares, but why not give it your best shot, as long as you know what you're doing" drinking her coffee afterwards.

"Oh I do like my Guru says ,anything can be possible if you put your mind to it ,even if it's heplping a friend, I promise by tomorrow Alyne will be fear free" Murray says sure of himself ,as he gets up to get a snack .

**And here is chapter 6 and I hope Murray s idea works hope you do too and if you enjoy this chapter please review it and I promise soon I'll update the next chapter**


	7. Good Night

Later that night in Alyne's room ,this time we now find Alyne in her bed ,and beside her was Murray in blue pajamas in a sleeping bag, holding on to stuffed teddy bear with a pilot hat over its head ,as he gets comfortable in his sleeping bag, while Alyne says to him "isn't this great Murray you get to have a sleepover in my room ,were gonna have so much fun!" excitedly.

Murray who was still getting comfortable in his sleeping bag simply says to her "yeah I know, and by the way however what scary movie was it you guys saw?", only for Alyne to answer "SpiderBlood" that's when Murray gets a sense of shock in him after he hears this ,and says "SpiderBlood that bat guy whose name you have to call 3 times to make him show up ,no way he's the guy who traumatized you?"

Alyne nods at this and Murray replies "I don't blame ya, I saw that movie 6 times ,and already I never forgot what he looked like ,nor what he did" that's when Alyne shouts out "me too ,plus he is scary" only for Murray to reply to her "come on that's not even a real horror movie ,even if it was its all in your head ,Spiderblood I mean he aint real at all ,just some guy in a costume and make up."

"Really just like grampa Dimitri when he says he's a hippo like you ,when he's actually a purple wizard?" Alyne asks ,then Murray answers her saying "uh yeah something like that, still there is no Spiderblood in real life, and the one in your head is just something in your head when you sleep, but no biggie people forget stuff like that by the end of the week or so."

Alyne felt so relieved at what she heard, that she then asks him "like that dream I had when I was sleeping with mommy and daddy ,about what Spiderblood did to you?" and Murray just when he was about to go to sleep, simply says "yeah that is all in- ,wait what did SpiderBlood do to me in your dream?"

Then Alyne explains her dream to Murray saying "well you and daddy and where out stealing taffy from the candy store for a starving puppy ,and then Spiderblood came in the candy store ,and tried to get you guys ,but daddy and you guys got away ,then Spiderblood chases you guys into a corner ,then daddy takes out his cane to fight him, but Spiderblood turns it into a candy cane ,and then he turns Mr. Bentley's chair into a green gumdrop then-"

"W-what did he do to m-m-me?" Murray asks with a stutter in his sentence, only for Alyne to answer "oh I'm getting there ,after he did that stuff Spiderblood then comes to you and says how big you are, and then makes a fireplace appear ,and turns you into a giant gummy bear and cooks you over the fire, asking how tasty you'll be as a cooked gummy bear, and-" and while she was explaining the torturous things being done to him, Murray begins to slouch into his sleeping bag ,not willing to listen to anymore of Alynes dream.

3 minutes later in Sly and Carmelita's bed ,they where peacefully sleeping in bed ,when suddenly something big and heavy was crawling up to the head of their bed waking both of them up ,believing it was Alyne Carmelita asks "aw Alyne did you have another nightmare sweetie?"

"No mommy I'm over it now, my nightmares are gone" Alyne says this time in front of their doorway smiling ,"wait if your over there and your over your nightmare ,then who's under our sheets?" Sly asks ,only to show a pink snout outside of the sheets , giving the two a good idea whose now under the sheets other than Alyne.

"Hi Sly, hi Carmelita is it OK if I sleep with you guys for tonight? ,I had this wierd nightmare that I was getting married, to someone named Ms Decibel" Murray says after completely getting his head out of the covers, and in between Sly and Carmelita ,much to their dismay "Murray you can't, your too heavy" Carmelita says, and Sly agrees to her point replying " yeah besides you'll probably bust the bed, or squash us."

However Alyne like her mother did for her backed up Murray, telling her parents "aw come on let him stay ,just look how cute he is" and seeing Murray put on a charming face ,they were convinced "well alright, whats the worse that could happen?" Sly asks, and Carmelita agrees as well saying "I guess, but if he does anything funny to me in his sleep, I have a shock pistol with his name on it" making Murray gulp in worry, but did not mind Carmelita's threat ,as he went to sleep saying "well I'll try good night" seeing this ,made the couple break into a quiet laughter.

And when Alyne saw it, she then joins her family and Murray in their bed ,and sleeps with them ,and since she does not have anymore nightmares she can now sleep in peace ,and so can her parents "well good night everyone" Sly says, as he and Carmelita join their daughter and Murray in dreamland, however Murray not like Alyne in her sleep was calm, but he tend to snore really loud, but it does not bother the family, because after all they have been through they where too tired to even be bothered by snoring .

The reason they where ignoring his snoring ,was because before going to bed Sly and Carmelita took the precaution of putting on earplugs, and putting them on a sleeping Alyne before going to sleep ,so they wont be bothered , and everyone was sleeping peacefully, however an hour later, when everyone was in a good night sleep ,we get a close up to Alyne and find her awake, as she gives us a wink before going to sleep again, thus ending the story.

**Here I end my Sly cooper story I hope you all enjoyed it and I will be working on a new Sly cooper story very soon in the mean time please comment on what you think about this chapter and tell me which chapter you liked best and why again I hope you all enjoyed this story and I will make another Sly story soon**


End file.
